


Dandelions Are Resilient Weeds

by XrDragonix



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Emotions, Feelings, Geralt and his stunted emotions, Geralt deal with your emotions. Pls, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Needs a Hug, Honestly. Not too sure., Jaskier is cheeky but he's here to love Geralt, Jaskier needs a kiss, M/M, Nicknames, Week nicknames, Witcher - Freeform, geralt - Freeform, lute playing, soft, wolf of grumpy glares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XrDragonix/pseuds/XrDragonix
Summary: Geralt reflects on Jaskier, a very pretty Dandelion.Jaskier is a few words away from singing a song about Geralt's stunted emotions.ORA chance to write about Weeds and Silence.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 20
Kudos: 238
Collections: Best Geralt





	Dandelions Are Resilient Weeds

**Author's Note:**

> People were chatting and I got ideas, so I spent a day at work writing this instead. Ehhh enjoy!
> 
> I have no idea what I'll write next, I'm just going with the crowd tbh. Validation and all that!
> 
> _Thank you to eatingcroutons for betaing! Very helpful!_  
>  And my fam for judging me when I checked a few sentences with them __

Geralt was use to the quiet. It had long since seeped into his bones, wrapped around his heart, and settled for sleep.

Then Jaskier had come along, loud and flashy, and had latched onto him. Made himself a home, growing on him like a  _ fungus _ ... Or...

Geralt looked over to where Jaskier sat, strumming gentle tunes on his lute, the flames of the fire flickering on his face, and bathing him in a warm glow.

...Or, like a weed.

He hadn't realised how much  _ space  _ the bard took up until he was gone. Leaving that cold silence that had been Geralt's home for decades.

Geralt had gone about his business anyway, no need to seek things he didn't need or want; looking to Roach, for once, to fill that hopeless void. And when songs filled the inns and taverns, and roads he walked? He simply continued onward, never looking for the brown mop or piercing blue.

Geralt had been returning for coin, having killed a Cockatrice that had been terrorising a trading route, when a voice had called out. Geralt turned to a wide grin and vibrant eyes, too happy to be directed at him. But oh, the weed  _ was  _ directed at him, and the weed had taken hold of him, again, and followed along. Laughing at the grunt Geralt gave when he ignored the bard to continue on his way.

Jaskier was still here.  And the void was a little smaller.

"Geralt,  _ Geralt.  _ Have you been listening at all? I was composing a great song about our last heroic adventure! The triumphs of saving the town's people! The sorrows! The  _ ladies _ , that you oh so bluntly declined. The-"

"My heroic deeds that you wax lies about?"

"I am shocked you would say such a thing!" Jaskier plopped down beside him, "I mean, I was expecting a grunt, a glare, some sort of  _ Shut Up Jaskier _ , but an actual comment! Oh please do continue! You know how these songs go, respect doesn't make history. And think, oh grumpy witcher! How much everyone loves you now!"

"Love is a strong word." Geralt grumbled, leaning away from the enthusiastic chatter as he went through his bag again. He seemed to run low on supplies quicker with Jaskier present.

"Oh but love it is! And love you shall receive. No more will they throw fruit and curses! Though you still have to explain that to me, I have never seen a town hate you more than Blaviken, and I smell a story! Geralt, are you listening? You have to accept your fate, dear witcher, I'll make the whole world fall in love with you!"

Geralt grunted, shifting away from the feeling in his chest at the little bard's rant.

"Not that you need much help: the ladies try to woo, the men sometimes swoon, and if only you let them see your softer side, so many more people would-"

"I don't need anyone."

"I like how you didn't deny the softer side- ah no, don't give me that look, you can't take it back now." Jaskier poked Geralt's forehead and beamed, "And I believe we've already had this conversation: you need me, I need you. Think of all the stories I have told, all the monsters you have slain- or saved." When Geralt only hummed, unimpressed, he added, "Or you know, all the coin you have received?"

Geralt thought of the rise in contracts and coin since meeting Jaskier and begrudgingly admitted to himself that that life was a little easier when he could buy meals rather than hunt for them.

Jaskier nudged his side, "See? You almost look pleased!" He waved Geralt's glare away. "Now I don't expect you to sing my praises, but a thank you would be nice."

Geralt stayed silent. "Geralt." He would not admit anything. "Geralt." Jaskier was more of a pain than anything. "Geralt, Witcher, wolf, of grumpy glares. Honestly, I would not be surprised if you were born with that face, it's like... your favourite look."

"You're annoying."

"Why thank you!"

"And a pain."

"In your lovely butt. Yes, I have heard."

"You never shut up."

"You're not very good at trying."

Geralt opened his mouth, shut it again, and looked to Jaskier, "No."

Jaskier shrugged, a grin still dancing in his eyes.

"...You're not..."

"Yes?"

"...a complete waste of space."

Jaskier gasped, a hand over his heart, "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me!"

Geralt grunted, poking at the fire to keep it going. They would have to sleep soon and Geralt was looking forward to the quiet.

* * *

Geralt woke before Jaskier, and found the bard sleeping beside him - not where they had settled - arms wrapped around his lute. Geralt took a moment to stare, listening to his sleeping breaths, the sound softer than the silence. Geralt was slowly realising that it was  _ this  _ silence he liked most; the silence that wasn't empty, that was simply his.

He frowned at himself and turned away. He had to find something for breakfast  _ before _ the bard was up. He had no time for idiotic thoughts, distracting when all he had to do was grab what he needed and leave. He glanced back just before leaving the circle of their camp; Roach would stay with Jaskier.

It didn't take long, though longer than he liked, to catch a hare. As he walked back to their camp, the delicate notes of a lute being played drifted to him.

"You'll catch something’s attention - again." Immediately moving to prepare their breakfast.

"A lovely tune for a lovely morning. And worry not, you are never too far behind." Jaskier smiled, hair still dishevelled from his sleep. Geralt looked back to his kill, unsteady. Jaskier's smiles seemed to unsettle him more and more.

He frowned at his work. Jaskier spoke too easily, always putting his faith in Geralt, believing him to be near in times of crisis. And, though it may be true, he didn't... No one spoke of it so easily. Everyone ran from monsters but never to him. No one looked at him like Jaskier did. He would never leave a defenceless weed on its own. Irritating as it was.

"Did you, oh dear wolf, liken me to a weed?"

_ Ah.  _ Geralt focused on his work.

"No, no, I must ask, why weed?" He sauntered over to crouch beside Geralt, flaying his hands and intentionally not looking at the work Geralt was doing, "Not that your brooding has any effect on me, but do continue, I can wait."

The sound of Geralt skinning and carving up the hare disturbed the silence that followed.

"Geralt, a _ weed. _ "

"You're weak."

"Uh, I am not!" Geralt gave him a look and shoved him, sending him sprawling onto the dirt. "Hey-" He pushed himself up, glaring at Geralt. Like an angry puppy- Geralt shook the thought quickly. "That doesn't count!"

"Defenceless." He tugged Jaskier's ankle as he tried to stand, sending him sprawling again.

"Right... A weed." Jaskier made no move to get up again.

Geralt put the hare in the pot to cook. He rubbed at his chest, trying to ignore the weighted feeling that sprouted.

"Troublesome."

Jaskier lifted his head, "Troublesome?"

"You're.... here."

"Resilient!" Jaskier cheered. "Oh, I do love when these turn into compliments."

Geralt glared at him. Maybe he should stop feeding the weed.

"Don't do that!" Geralt only hummed. "Geraaaaaalt, you emotionally stunted wolf, if I am a weed I am some something like a, oh, a clover! Bringing good luck!" Geralt made a noise of disagreement. "A daisy, bringing joy to the people!" Geralt gave him a look. "Forget-me-not, my songs shall last centuries." Something painful tightened in Geralt’s chest.

"Fine, a Dandelion! They grow anywhere, dirt is dirt and all that.” A pause, “ _ And,  _ pretty!"  _ And I’m pretty. _

Geralt looked at him with a long-suffering expression. There was a reason he preferred the company of Roach - when he wasn't monster hunting, at least. He turned back to the fire and ignored the spluttering man beside him.

"So, my dear friend, no matter where you go I shall always be beside you."

Geralt put the pot down. He struggled for a moment. It had to be Jaskier.

"Did I break you?" Geralt glared at him, weak to the smile that graced Jaskier's face, "No need to worry, I shall thrive wherever you go, and I, of course, have you. I may be weak but you are not."

"I can't always protect you."

Jaskier's expression softened, "Ah but you will always try." He grabbed his lute and strung a note,

" _ Oh~ _

_ when will the Witcher finish our breakfast~ _

_ If not soon~ _

_ I shall surely wither like a malnourished weed~ _ "

Geralt watched, the song becoming something more but still ridiculous as Jaskier moved away, only pausing to serenade Roach.

Jaskier spoke far more truth than his songs, and he was right. He would wither before Geralt... But, Geralt thought as he put the pot on the growing flames, he would make sure it was far into the future, in a place of warmth and peace, not monstrous swamps.

And maybe, Geralt thought later as they started walking, he could let the silence unravel around his heart and give Jaskier a place instead.

**Author's Note:**

> 19/01/20: I went back and changed a few words, was annoying me on a read through!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left comments! It brings joy to my heart and warms me. I gather motivation with each one, giving me ideas for the future I hope to fullfil for you all!!!


End file.
